Snowflakes
by Hovinarri
Summary: Tendershipping one-shots,  mostly fluff, some drama, some slight angst... Mostly fluff though. Shounen-ai, boy x boy, Ryou x Bakura, don't like it... well, you know what to do. Don't read.
1. Weirdo

Helloooooo~

It's me, Tiikerikissa, yet again spamming with Tendershipping!

This will be a collection of Tendershipping one-shots. Fancy, don't you think?

**Question time!**

**Q:** Why the name "Snowflakes"?

**A: **Umm, snow is white, Ryou and Bakura's hair is white...? I'm so smart... |D**  
><strong>

**Q:** Why am I not putting this under "Keyboard"?

**A:** Because that was ages ago.

**Q:** Why am I even doing this?

**A:** Because I can. As of right now, I have 32 unfinished Tendershipping ideas in my folders. I figured I could start finishing them. ^^;

This fic, in particular, is titled, "**Weirdo**".

**Rating: T** for swearing. Seriously, Ryou swears. :U  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Why couldn't it be him? What made him so unreachable? Bakura wanted that boy for himself, and no other would do.

* * *

><p>Boring.<p>

One simple word Bakura would've picked to describe his new prison - excuse me, school.

It was dead boring. People were boring, teachers were boring, subjects were boring, the building itself was boring.

The person giving Bakura a tour around it at lunch was boring. His name was Juuki or something, and he was in Bakura's class, so the teacher had made him take Bakura around.

The only thing in the whole school that captured Bakura's interest was someone with a fluffy hair of white. White hair like Bakura's was so unusual that he couldn't help but want to closer to the figure sitting in an isolated corner.

Bakura pointed him out to Juuki, "Who's that, Juuki?"

The small male sighed, "My name is Yugi. With a g.", and after following Bakura's gaze, he sighed again. "That's Ryou. Bakura Ryou is his full name. His a total outcast. And he's really mean too."

"So what." Bakura muttered and walked to the sitting boy.

Upon closer inspection, Bakura quickly noticed that the other male was plain beautiful. If one were to get rid of the choker around his neck and the chains hanging from his pockets, that icky piercing in his tongue, maybe his eyeliner too, and make him change into more comfortable clothing...

Yeah, he could probably pass as a goddess. Or a god, more likely.

"What are you looking at?" the boy asked Bakura, who was currently towering over him.

Bakura smiled dubiously, "You."

"Well fuck off. I don't appreciate you," Ryou pointed at Bakura, "looking at me." he pointed at himself here.

"Too bad, 'cause I happen to enjoy looking at you, darling." Bakura grinned pleasantly and sat down next to the other on the floor.

"People will think you're a fag if you talk like that, fag." Ryou snarled.

The taller of the two only laughed at this, "I'm glad you're concerned about my sexuality. Why yes, I'm a fag. But only if you're my bitch." he moved to cover Ryou's lips with his.

"That's fucking disgusting!" Ryou cried as Bakura pulled away after half a minute or so. But before that, Ryou hadn't tried to pull away or anything, so Bakura felt proud of himself.

Bakura shrugged dismissedly, "You're telling me. Molesting you would be a whole lot more pleasant if you ditched that fucking piercing."

"And why do I fucking care?" Ryou asked him with a frown.

Looking at his deep brown eyes, Bakura murmured. "You probably don't. But that's alright, I'll be back again tomorrow, darling. You don't need to worry."

As the bell rang, marking lunch over, Bakura pressed a chaste kiss on Ryou's cheek. "Miss you already, darling."

Bakura didn't spare Yugi a minute to talk to him after this. It was all in his eyes, 'Why did you talk with that FAG? Why did you KISS him?'

* * *

><p>Very keen on keeping his promise, the next day Bakura looked all over for Ryou, and ended up finding him sitting in the same spot again.<p>

"Darling," Bakura murmured pleasantly.

"Fag," he got as a muttered response.

They sat in silence for a while, since Bakura was just content being with Ryou. He was somehow drawn to the pale boy, and he kind of liked the feeling the other whitette gave him.

"Hey, darling?" Bakura questioned a little later, "Care to tell me about yourself?"

"Twenty questions or what?" Ryou snarled, but not that nastily anymore.

Bakura nodded, "Yeah."

Bakura started, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Ryou mumbled. "Yourself?"

"Sixteen." Bakura nodded, trying to edge a little bit closer without the other noticing. "Your favorite color?"

Ryou didn't need to think that through, as he quickly replied, "White. What do you want from me?"

Bakura shrugged, "You're messed up. I want to fix you. I want you to be mine." He didn't even know where those words had come from, but they sounded more or less right. "What's your favorite food?"

Ryou looked away from Bakura as he answered his question. "Noodles are alright. What do you mean you want me to be yours?"

Giving him a dumb stare, Bakura grinned, "What do you think?"

The smaller whitenette blushed, "I'm not a fag like you."

"I know. And I also know hurt when I see it. What hurt you?" Bakura murmured indifferently.

Ryou glared at him, "It's none of your fucking business!"

"Well I just made it mine."

"If I told you I wanted to be alone, would you let me be?"

Bakura pretended to consider this, "Nope." he wrapped his arms around Ryou mockingly.

"Let. Me. Go." Ryou growled irritably, "Now."

"I don't feel like it..." Bakura murmured, nuzzling his face in Ryou's hair.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Bakura blinked, "Don't you really like it? At all?"

Ryou squirmed a little uncomfortably in his arms, and that was all the answer Bakura needed.

"You really are a stubborn idiot... If you like it when I hold you, there's no need for me to let you go, now is there?"

"People are staring..." Ryou mumbled against Bakura's chest.

Bakura let out a low chuckle, "No one is staring. Not a single soul."

In truth, he could feel a few eyes on them, but they really didn't matter. Bakura just wanted to screw over Ryou so bad that he could and he would even settle with throwing around false comforts.

Bakura could feel a tear trailing down Ryou's cheek, but did not question this just yet.

* * *

><p>The next few days Bakura kept coming back to Ryou. They got along alright. Whenever Ryou swore, Bakura kissed him as a punishment, soon changing to slapping him instead when Ryou seemed to find this punishment a little too enjoyable.<p>

"You swear too. Why do you have to be so hypocritical?" Ryou whined, sitting on Bakura's lap and pouting.

"Because," Bakura replied smugly, "Swearing doesn't suit you. And," he straightened his back, "If you behave well today, I will reward you for it tomorrow."

"Reward me how, exactly?" Ryou asked him curiously, "I might not want it, you know..." Images of Bakura making love to him filled Ryou's mind, causing him to blush slightly.

"You're a pervert, I swear..." Bakura grinned, "I'm not doing that before you beg me to. Seriously though, you'll love this."

"Tell me what hurt you, Ryou."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"…I was picked on. For so long… And no one cared." Ryou whispered, trying to force his tears away.

Bakura ruffled his hair affectionally. "Thanks for trusting me with this, Ryou. I'm not perfect, but I'll try to make it worth your while. Tomorrow."

"What-?"

"Tomorrow." kissing him chastely, Bakura left.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ryou did upon coming home was get rid of his lip piercing. Bakura didn't like it, after all... And maybe this way Bakura would French him...<p>

The second thing he did was find his old clothes, the ones that weren't black and uncomfortable. Ryou actually felt a whole lot better now that Bakura_ knew_.

And his mother seemed very happy about this. "Are you turning back into the old Ryou you used to be?" she asked him, smiling.

"Nope," Ryou replied calmly, "I have a boyfriend."

To his surprise, his mother hugged him, "That is so sweet! If you have a special someone, I'll support you one hundred percent!"

"Even if it's a guy?"

"Even then, yes. If you really care about each other, then I'm so happy for you!"

Ryou smiled fondly, "Thanks, mom..."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Ryou felt incredibly weird in his used-to-be-normal clothes. He felt like everyone was staring...<p>

He had a blue-and-white striped t-shirt and a blue open shirt over it. Then a pair of jeans…

That was normal, wasn't it?

Right?

…Right.

Then why was everyone staring…?

"Ryou?" Bakura exclaimed upon seeing him.

"Yes..." Ryou whispered, shyly picking his tongue out for Bakura to see. What if Bakura wouldn't like the "real" Ryou? What if he thought that Ryou was just a weak little fa- gay boy? "It's me."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, lifting him in the air.

"What are you doing?" Ryou cried as Bakura stared straight into his eyes.

"When I first saw you, I thought that if you'd change your style, you could pass as a god. I was right," Bakura murmured happily, catching Ryou's lips in a kiss.

Ryou felt his head spin. Really, really spin. Had Bakura actually complimented him, just now?

He wasn't sure anymore. In fact, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Damn Bakura for making his head spin.

Bakura gently put Ryou back down, not breaking the kiss.

And once Ryou's feet touched the ground, Bakura eagerly slid his tongue into the smaller mouth.

Ryou's breath hitched, and his tongue shyly greeted the other. It was really important to him, to know that Bakura was _accepting_ him, in a way.

All too soon, Bakura pulled away, snickering at Ryou's whines. "That wasn't actually the reward I had in mind... Close your eyes and give me your hand."

Curiously, Ryou obeyed, soon feeling Bakura take his hand and slide something in his finger.

Pressing yet another slow kiss on Ryou's lips, Bakura stepped back, "Now you can open them."

Blinking, Ryou stared at his hand. On his left ring finger, there was a golden ring.

"What the fu- um, sandwich?" Ryou asked the other, smiling slightly. They weren't even officially going out or anything... So what was this for?

"Will you go out with me, Ryou?" Bakura questioned him, looking quite serious. "I'm afraid that if I don't claim you mine now, someone else will. You look so hot right now… You wouldn't know."

"Claim me yours..." Ryou blushed as shiver running up his spine.

"The ring, Ryou, you pervert. But anyways, will you?"

"Of course, Bakura. Of course I'll marry you." Ryou joked.

"That's good, fiancé of mine." Bakura kissed Ryou again, none too chastely.

"You_ are_ joking, right?"

"I _never_ joke when it comes to you."

"..."

* * *

><p>I don't like this. : I'm only posting is since my BFF told me to.

I promise to do better next time...

Until then, keep me going with a review?


	2. The Witch

Hello~

If you're wondering, which I doubt you are, if you wanted to, you could probably thank **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep** for this update. Since they added this to alerts yesterday, and it cheered me up. I figured I'd fix this thing a little more and... |D Yeah, I'm pretty easy to please.

This fic, titled "**The Witch**", is a little different from the things I usually write. You've been warned... But I still hope you read it.

**Rating: T** for... umm. Some swearing and stuff.**  
>Warnings:<strong> I-I'm sorry, but if I told you, it would spoil the idea! It's nothing graphic, though, I promise.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>That day, he was supposed to die. And now, whatever happened to him, he would still consider himself "lucky".

Oh and I don't own.

* * *

><p>"Are you the witch intended to die on the guillotine tomorrow morning?"<p>

The guillotine? Oh, right. The guillotine. Yes, that's Ryou for you. He was so _dangerous _that they wanted to see his head get cut off. If they burned him, there was a chance he would do some fancy phoenix spell and survive, you know?

What a lucky guy he was.

"Yes." Ryou said, twisting his head painfully after being still for so long and looking up at the person talking.

He was tall and pale, with white hair and piercing eyes that stared at Ryou.

And Ryou swore that he was probably drooling but he couldn't rip his eyes off of him, he was so hotttt... Though Ryou couldn't really compliment his choice of clothing; all black. He could easily be blamed of being a sorcerer of some sort.

"Well, are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?" Ryou asked, spaced out.

"A witch." he said with a chuckle, probably because of the way Ryou was still staring at him.

"Yes." Ryou repeated himself. He had no need to deny it. It's kind of like a religion; if you deny it, your powers grow weaker and weaker, but people will still blame you just the same.

"That's cool," he chuckled, taking a key from his pocket and opening the shackles around Ryou's hands, then the ones around his feet.

As Ryou moved his hand testily, he asked the other male, "What if I lied, just now?"

"Then you are a good liar. That would be good, also. Now follow." he grabbed Ryou's wrist and yanked him out of the dungeon.

Ryou wasn't a good liar. He was a horrible liar, really.

"That's no use," Ryou informed him, "There's a labyrinth to prevent escaping."

He replied with a smug, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Oh, right. He was there, so he had gone through the labyrinth already.

Ryou asked his name after we had walked for a while.

"Bakura," the other said quickly.

"Bakura, like the famous thief?" Ryou asked, raising his eyebrow. Was this _that_Bakura or...?

"Yeah," Bakura said with a grin, "That's me. And what's your name?"

"Ryou," he replied shyly. It was ages since the last time someone wanted to know his name. He was and would probably always be the 'the witch' in their eyes.

Bakura was different, though. Ryou could see it in him with a simple spell called "Truthful Eyes". It exposed a person's aura, along with its element and strength.

And Bakura had the darkest aura Ryou had ever seen. It was so dark that he simply had to master some kind of powerful, horrible dark sorcery.

For a normal person, an aura as dark as Bakura's - or as light as Ryou's, frankly - would be simply overwhelming. They would most definitely be crushed under it before long.

"You're so purely light and I'm as dark as the night. We make a fine match, don't you think?" Bakura murmured pleasantly.

Creep. Ryou would have blamed Bakura for reading his mind, but Ryou knew for a fact that he hadn't done so.

"What are you?" Ryou whispered. Conversating about such topics in a place where guards could be lurking anywhere was highly stupid.

"A thief, like I said." Bakura replied smugly, "A sorcerer."

"Is that why you freed me?" Ryou questioned.

"Partly."

"And the other part is...?"

"I want to take over the world. And I want someone pretty by my side."

Ryou blushed, "Are you really sure you chose the right person? I'm not a girl, you know?"

Bakura swiftly caught his lips in a chaste kiss, "Absolutely."

After this, Bakura and Ryou started spending pretty much every moment - awake or asleep - together. Bakura said it was so that Ryou wouldn't get himself in trouble again, which sounded like a rather pathetic excuse, really.

Whatever the reason was, though, Ryou still liked it.

* * *

><p>Ryou frowned as his eyes opened, and Bakura wasn't there beside him.<p>

Instead, the taller sorcerer was behind him getting dressed, currently buttoning up his shirt.

"Couldn't you have slept with me just a little longer?" Ryou whined, rolling on his side and wincing as pain hit his back.

Bakura looked at him momentarily, "Sorry. I have to examine these spells." He shuffled over to kiss Ryou gently, "You can still sleep if you want to, you know."

That was out of question, naturally. Ryou was so accustomed to the other's warmth that sleeping alone wouldn't be possible.

"You're so obsessed with taking over the world..."

"We can do something fun tomorrow, I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Of course, _tomorrow _never came. Bakura didn't have any time for his fragile lover anymore.

* * *

><p>"Bakura! You have got to see this! It's so awesome! It's a guaranteed one-hit kill with this spell!" Ryou cried with faked cheerfulness one particularly sunny day. Ever since Bakura had started ignoring him, Ryou had been searching for a way to regain his approval, sadly without any results.<p>

"Not now, I'm busy."

The same answer, every time.

"Oh. Well, do you want me to make you some food?"

"Whatever."

Maybe if Ryou tried his best to cook something Bakura liked, the taller man would look his way again?

After five hours of cooking, Ryou called Bakura to eat.

"Not now, I'm busy."

Ryou's lip quivered, though Bakura didn't see it, as he didn't even look at Ryou. "Oh. Okay. I'll just leave it on the table? It will get cold, though."

"Would you just leave me alone? I swear, I would be better off without you!" Bakura snapped angrily.

"Yes..." Ryou nodded, tears clouding his vision as he struggled to keep his voice from breaking. "You surely would. I'll go take a walk, okay?"

"Whatever."

Crying was never a good thing for a sorcerer. It made them weak and messed up their aim. That's also why Ryou didn't want Bakura to know that he was crying. Bakura didn't need to hate him any more than he already did.

Ryou took the path to the seaside, the same path he and Bakura had taken so many times.

"I need to be better... For Bakura... He deserves better..." Ryou chanted, almost like it was a spell, then stopping and dumping his belongings on the ground.

"Let me see... Making this circle is crucial, and you have to say inside it to prevent yourself from getting hurt..." Ryou muttered to himself, drawing the mentioned circle on the sand with a stick, "But if you lose your concentration, even the circle won't help you anymore..."

He stopped working momentarily when his stomach let out a long growl.

When was the last time he ate together with Bakura?

"Shut up. It's not that long ago." he muttered half-heartedly.

"Anyways... You need total concentration on this to hit your target. Not bad, I'm great at concentrating!" Ryou laughed in what was supposed to be happiness, though it came out pretty hollow, almost bitter.

He sighed, knowing just how alien the idea of real happiness felt to him these days. He had been so happy when he had first been with Bakura... Didn't he love Ryou anymore?

"I think I'll start with... Aiming that rock!" he declared, to himself mostly, since he was fairly certain not a soul was currently listening to him.

He hit the rock alright, but the inanimate object didn't take any damage, standing still without a crack.

Ryou sighed and changed his aim to a nearby fish.

"Sorry, Mr. Fishy..." he muttered and started casting the spell again.

_"I swear, I would be better off without you!"_

His tears started flowing more rapidly, and with a screech, Ryou's vision dimmed.

* * *

><p>How long ago had Ryou left?<p>

Bakura felt uneasy with the light sorcerer off somewhere.

It just felt wrong, being separated from Ryou, especially after Bakura had said something like that to him. But Ryou knew he didn't mean it, right?

Right?

Bakura walked the familiar path the two of them used to take to the beach. Why didn't they ever go on walks together anymore? Bakura would surely come if Ryou just asked.

As he neared the beach, Bakura saw the other lying on his back in the soft sand.

"Ryou! Good thing I found y-"

He wasn't moving.

Why wasn't Ryou moving?

"Oh God..."

Bakura knelt down next to Ryou, and soon found that the teenager was lying in a spell circle.

And he had fresh tear trails on his cheeks.

_"Bakura! You have got to see this! It's so awesome! It's a guaranteed one-hit kill with this spell!"_

"No... This can't be happening! RYOU!" Bakura cried, shaking the dead body violently. Anything to have Ryou wake up and complain about how Bakura could never be gentle with him.

"Why did you have to try the spell even though you were so weak..." Bakura muttered incoherently, tears trailing down his own cheeks.

Ryou's eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open. The spell he had used must've been good; it hadn't left any marks of existing.

* * *

><p>It took Bakura a little over three months to locate Ryou's soul. And that was a horribly long time, seeing how Bakura was <em>supposedly<em>able to locate souls easily with his skills in dark sorcery and how being alone was none-too-slowly destroying the last of his sanity.

But Ryou had found such a lonely corner of the afterlife that Bakura had already considered giving up when he ran into someone.

"Am I right if I say you're looking for someone?" the tanned, blond-haired stranger asked him, shuffling a deck of tarot cards.

"Maybe…" Bakura sighed, "Yes."

"A white-haired sorcerer…" the other muttered, not looking up from the cards.

Bakura felt like something was strangling him; he couldn't seem to open his mouth and admit that the blonde was absolutely _right_.

"With brown, innocent eyes… Such innocence, it's a miracle after everything he's gone through…"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK HE IS!" Bakura half-screamed, half-hissed.

Chuckling, the other nodded. "Mind if I do," he replied, motioning for Bakura to follow him.

"Marik? What's up?" a shy voice spelled quietly. And Bakura knew that voice.

"Nothing much," Marik replied, "You have a visitor, though." He stepped aside and let Bakura and Ryou see each other again after an agonizingly long span of time.

Ryou's eyes widened and he whimpered, curling into a ball. "I'm so sorry, Bakura… I was too weak…" he whispered, not daring to look at his lover.

"I'm the sorry one here, you idiot," Bakura growled, "I made you cry. I understand if you don't want to see me ever again…"

Shaking his head stubbornly, the small boy slowly rose to a sitting position. "But Bakura, I love you. It's just that…" he stared at his hands for a moment, leaning to touch Bakura, something neither of them actually felt. It was just an unreal illusion. "I'm not alive anymore."

"I don't care," Bakura replied stubbornly, "But I really need you by my side."

* * *

><p>And ever since that day, Bakura never once ignored Ryou again.<p>

It was bittersweet: In a way, Ryou would always be there. But then again, he would never be.

"I wish I could touch you," Bakura sighed as he searched for Ryou's ghostly hand, only to go right through it after finally locating it.

"I know." Ryou whispered, unreal tears seeming to flood his eyes yet again.

"Shh..." Bakura comforted him feebly, "It's alright."

It was a lie. Of course it was. But for Bakura's sake - and his own - Ryou nodded. "Yes..."

"Who are you talking to, mister?" a young boy asked, staring up at Bakura in confusion. Without very, very high-ranked sorcery, seeing (or hearing) ghosts was out of question.

"My lover," Bakura replied to him without missing a beat.

The boy tilted his head. "You're _insane_," he stated seriously.

"Insane…" Bakura repeated, "I am. I left him die." To Ryou, he murmured, "We'll fix this..." Even though they both knew it was just another lie.

Being two of the best sorcerers, they both knew.

They had done this to themselves, and now they would always be together.

Even though they would never be again.

* * *

><p>Ugh, that wasn't a normal ending... : Hope you liked it though?

Review? I won't continue without some love, you know...


End file.
